Stars
by kawaiiokama
Summary: OMG, this was my first ever fanfic! its pretty much in the same state as it was when i wrote it, no major alterations. just a nonsensical story about sasuke and naruto looking at stars and engaging in some things. ho-hum...


HERE YOU GO FOLKS! I dug out my first ever fanfiction and spruced it up special, just for you. :D

Its pretty softcore compared to what I write now. I started writing fanfiction in about September last year (2010)? At first it was a shameful thing, I tried to deny it happened, yet here I am now. Meh. *shrugs* And yes I am aware of the plot holes. Where are kakashi and sakura you ask? Well, im afraid bakura ate them too. Sorry folks. They don't feature in this story. Please refrain from pointing out obvious flaws in my writing, I am quite aware of them.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Ohmygod… my first fan fic! Should I be excited, or ashamed? I always swore I would never be one of those mad fans writing yaoi fanfiction, but I guess I'm just too damn perverted. Curses…

No. really.

Okay, maybe not. Truth is, I do enjoy reading a really well written fanfic from time to time, but as it were I have reached that unfortunate point where there are NO DECENT ONES LEFT! I've read pretty much every one on DA, and sadly really enjoyable limey fanfics are now few and far between. Ah… I remember when I first discovered the sasunaru communities. Mind was blown. But now I've read it all, seen it all and… oh shit. I have no life… *bangs head on wall*  
ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STOREHHHH!

**just a disclaimer**. I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. Nope, none at all. I acknowledge that, so don't you dare sue me or any of that shit. Thank you kindly. Oh, and this is a YAOI fanfic. (as if there were any other kind worth writing. :3) and that means boyxboy. If you don't like it, GTFO. Kthxbi

* * *

It wasn't particularly warm that night, the fire we lit cast a glow but no warmth to reach our frozen cores.  
"I'm hungry." He complained, crouching right by the fire and holding his hands much to close to the flickering flames. "are you sure you don't have anything to eat?"  
"yes I am sure!" I pushed him down away from the heat source, so I could feel it too. "and don't be a fire hog."  
"fire hog?" he raised his eyebrows and resumed his crouching position, brushing dirt off the backside of his jumpsuit. A scowl twisted the corners of my lips downwards, and we fell silent once again.  
It was lonely, out here in the woods. A mission to a region of unusual isolation, the trip there was short but coming back seemed to take to long. We would reach the nearest village tomorrow, where lodgings would be easy to find, but out here the earth was our pillow. The stars were our blanket.  
God it was cold. I shivered, and huddled closer to the fire.  
"Sasuke," Naruto waved a hand in front of my face. It swept so close to the fire that I could have sworn I saw it pass through, but he didn't flinch. "are you there?"  
"I am quite here."  
"you are a terrible conversationalist."  
"you are a terrible…" I trailed off, to cold and tired to think of a comeback. I didn't have to justify myself to him anyway. I didn't want to. Instead, I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my forehead on my arms.  
"Sasukeeee…." The rustle of clothing as he shifted closer to me. "talk to me! Sasuke-teme. Hello?"  
"ugh!" I threw myself backward and sprawled out on the icy ground. Above me, shining into the small forest clearing, the moon was huge and silver. "Fine. Let's talk about the moon, shall we?"  
"Okay." He lay down next to me. There was a moment's silence, punctuated only by the crackle of the fire. And then "it's very large."  
I groaned. "Baka, of course it is. Its the goddamned moon."  
"Well I'm sorry! It's usually not as big!"  
We fell silent again.  
The stars glittered, forming ghostly shapes and graceful constellations in the sky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him raise a hand and point to one. Larger than the rest, that star seemed to be a faint pink colour.  
"Know anything about stars Sasuke?"  
"No."  
"Well, I do. That's Venus."  
"I thought Venus was-"  
"a planet? Yeah." His hand dropped to the ground. "named after the goddess of love."  
"Oh." I thought for a moment, the information had interested me. "its pretty."  
"hmm." He sat up suddenly and the noise of a zipper being undone made me look around.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking off my jacket. Are you cold?"  
"no." I lied, rubbing my hands on my arms to chase away the goose pimples. He saw through my fibs though, because he smiled.  
In the years I have known Naruto, I have had trouble pinpointing; selecting the exact moment I first noticed his serious smile and how it lifted the ignorant aura that seemed to surround him. it made him seem much handsomer, much more intelligent, and that was the smile he was giving me now. In the light f the fire, gold pooling in the hollows of his face, he looked truly beautiful.  
"Sasuke-teme, you lie too often. Here." He held out the jacket and I shook my head.  
"No, its okay."  
"na-ah. You take it."  
"I don't want it."  
"Take the jacket!" his solemn, calm expression slipped, replaced once more with the childish manner he usually conducted himself with.  
"no."  
"Take it!" he jumped on me and tried to force my arm up so he could pull on a sleeve. "Damn you! Wear the jacket! WEAR IT!"  
"no!"  
We squabbled, rolling over the dirt and fighting to not be the one left holding it when the scrap was done. A while ago, it would have been an easy fight, but Naruto had gotten strong lately. I hadn't noticed until then.  
"There." With a devilish grin he sat up and I struggled against the position he'd left me in. although he had stretched the thing, he had actually managed to put it on me. Granted my arms were in the wrong sleeves, and the back was twisted up really uncomfortably, but it was more than enough to make me want to punch him. Worse so that I couldn't move my arms.  
"Get me out of this!" I felt my cheeks burn and he laughed. Damn that laugh, where his bright blue eyes sparkle and his smile spreads right across his face.

"Will you wear it and shut up about it?"  
"Yes!"  
He pulled on one sleeve and the jacket slipped off. I grumbled and pulled it in.  
"better?"  
I shrugged. It was. About a million times so, but I wasn't about to say that. It also smelt faintly of him. His sweat, earthy and bitter. I sniffed the cuff discreetly.  
"yeah, it is. You can't hide it." He ran his fingers through his messy golden hair and flopped backwards. "Well, goodnight."  
"Wait, Naruto."  
"mmm?"  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"Yeah."  
"You can't sleep cold."  
"Can and will."  
I watched him shut his eyes and curl up. The fire was dying, the glowing embers did nothing, they may as well have been a pile of stones.  
I took a deep breath and sidled over to him, lying down and wrapping my warm arms around his shoulders.  
"oh. Hi."  
"shut up, don't talk or you will make this even more awkward than it is already."  
"Awkward? How is this awkward?" he turned to face me, his hands finding my waist. "now this is awkward."  
When he saw my expression, he started laughing again. "Sasuke you have no sense of humour."  
"I do so have a sense of humour! I just-"  
Warm, sweet tasting lips clamped mine shut, the words unspoken fell uselessly to the back of my throat and my hands flew instinctively from his shoulders to his chest, palms pressed against the thud if his heart.  
"you shut up." He pulled away and squeezed me tighter around the waist. "It's hard to make things awkward when your talking."  
"it's- it's hard to-" my splutters were cut off again, by a much more insistent kiss this time. I tried to pull back but he chased me, parting my lips with his tongue and tapping at my teeth to let him through. I went to bite him, but the muscle was dexterous, slipping between them and teasing my own tongue out into the gap. I tilted my head slightly.  
"what was that?" he tore his mouth off mine with a moist sound, leaving me wide eyed with the tip of my tongue still poking between my lips.  
"huh?"  
"that. You kissed me back."  
"didn't you want me to?" I asked in horror, heat rising up my neck.  
"no, I didn't expect it. That's all." He blinked at me, the fire was dead and all I could see was traced in silver. His unruly hair, his pert nose, his delicate lashes.  
His lips parted. I shut my eyes and accepted the kiss without hesitation.  
Deft fingers slid up my spine to the back of my neck, knotting in my hair and pulling ever so gently, guiding my face to the left so his tongue could map the angles of my jaw and follow the curve of my neck. His teeth pulled softly at my earlobe, surprisingly it made me shiver.  
"Sasuke, are you okay?"  
"Dobe." I slid a hand to his throat and kissed at the tip of each of my fingers. "you are warm. You lied."  
Although it was cold that night, we found heat in words and actions that, in the sunlight, would have seemed repulsive. Beneath the winking eye of Venus, his hands glided between my legs, pulling and teasing until I begged for mercy. His tongue lapped at my skin, warm and wet on my chest and sweeter, gentler and hot in places only ever explored by my own fingertips. Against the dirt I arched my body, but I didn't notice the stones that scratched my back, his body held my attention, the way he was feeling me was enchanting, holding back at just the right moment, giving when I needed it most. The delicious cruelty left me aching, aching and desperate for more.  
Without consciously deciding, I felt for him, and the only way I knew I had found the right spot in the tangle of our bodies was his soft moan as I tightened my grip. At first, my pulling was haphazard, it's hard to go at a steady pace when you are being tattooed with kiss marks and fingerprints, but soon his action slowed and he moved into my hand. My name sounded strange spoken so softly from those lips.  
"Sasuke… Sasuke…"  
"Naruto." I ran my fingertips up his body and he groaned, looking up at me. My index finger raised his chin, and I was suddenly aware of the biting cold. The sweat on my skin was chilling.  
"I lo-"  
"sh… don't say that, just do it." I unpinched his lips and he sat up, panting softly.  
"Come here then."  
I shook out my hair and crawled closer, straddling his lap. He held my hips and with astonishing caution. "Are you ready?"  
I nodded.  
For all the stars in the sky, I wouldn't give up those moments. The steady rock of my hips with his, the feeling of him slipping deep inside of me and stealing every last gasp of air form my lungs. The feeling of flying, when he found his prize, past the realm of the clearing and settling in the very heart of my heaven.  
In the arms of Naruto.

Dawn broke, cool pink and clear. It promised to be a hot day.  
"Wake up!" I kicked him and threw his jacket on his head. "We need to be at the next village by sunset."  
"Why?" he groaned, sitting up and scratching. "Can't we just sleep out here again?"  
"No. last night hurt my back something fierce. Hurry up, I'm leaving."  
He jumped up and ran after me. "Wait, Sasuke, we cant afford to sleep in a motel! It will be cheaper if we just take it slow and sleep outside where we are."  
In the morning light, he looked radiant. Tendrils of sun stained hair tickled his face, reflecting the light. His eyes shone, not at all weary. I folded my arms across my chest, shaking the glitter of my brain.  
"Baka, we can afford motels if we just share a room."  
I turned away and kept on walking, but caught a glimpse of the smile that lit his face. In the shadow of a large tree, where he couldn't see me, I smiled too.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I dunno if the name venus applies to the planet in the naruto world. To bad, creative licence! hahahahaha! *waves official looking paper in your face* with this baby, I can do whatever the fuck I want! !

So, the story is written in first person perspective. I dunno. Third person annoys me because, maybe it's just a fanfic writer convention I've never heard of, they always use the hair colour of the character to refer to them. E.g. they refer to Naruto as 'the blonde' or Sasuke as 'the raven.' (have you noticed that? You must have.) it annoys the fuck out of me. I can forgive it a few times, but after a while in which the title 'blonde' or 'raven' has been used to reference a character more than their actual NAMES, I reach a point of wanting to punch face. It's put me off third person stories altogether I'm afraid


End file.
